With the progress of the times, the internet and mobile communication network provide massive functions and applications. A user not only can use a mobile terminal to perform conventional applications, such as use a smart phone to answer a call or call somebody up, but also can use the mobile terminal to browse a webpage, transmit a picture or play a game and so on.
When the mobile terminal is used to handle matters, a huge quantity of electricity in a cell of the mobile terminal is consumed due to the increased usage frequency of the mobile terminal, such that it is required to charge the mobile terminal frequently. Since the pace of life becomes more and more fast, particularly, emergencies become more and more frequent, the user wants to charge the cell of the mobile terminal with large current.
When a charging adapter is used to charge the mobile terminal in the related art, MICRO USB interfaces (including a MICRO USB plug in the charging adapter and a MICRO USB socket in the mobile terminal) are generally adopted for charging via insertion-connection. Since the MICRO USB interface includes only one power wire and only one ground wire, the charging can be performed through only one charging circuit formed by the only one power wire and the only one ground wire. Therefore, it only supports the charging current not greater than 3 A, so that the charging speed is slow and time is wasted.